


Like How I Pictured It

by azalea_21



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction
Genre: 5SOS in later chapters, Band, Highschool AU, M/M, side!lilo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azalea_21/pseuds/azalea_21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would've thought that these 5 different boys with the same dream will get along (sort of) and have their dreams crushed.</p><p>But would they want to hang out after that?</p><p>Would they still want to be friends?</p><p>Would they dream ever come true? Because it seems like such a long-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like How I Pictured It

_**\-  PREFACE -** _

__ **Niall's POV**

''Man! That was Great!!!!!!'' Louis exclaimed, jumping around us until he landed on Liam's back. Liam grunted and almost fell head first but steadied himself and adjusted Louis' legs on his waist. Makes me wonder how light Louis is. Hmm.

''I hope the judges love it though..'' Harry's voice trailed off quietly as he played with his hands.

''Don't worry Haz, we did our best right?'' Zayn grinned at him and patted his back. As usual, I just observe their actions and stay in the background.

''C'mon, let's go see the other performances'' Liam suggested, hitching Louis up his back and walked ahead.

''You mean our competition?'' Zayn scoffed and followed them.

''Ya coming, Niall?'' Harry turned to me with his dimpled smile and I nodded as he walked with me to the school's front yard where another girl band were performing on the   stage.

           ''They're good'' Louis muttered from Liam's back.

''We're better.'' Liam assured with an encouraging smile I'm sure even he is forced to do.

''They're girls!'' Harry protested.

''So? Are Maroon 5 girls? Or maybe One republic? No. But they're great and successful bands right?'' Liam explained, trying to control his breathing. Uh-oh. Liam and nervous ain't a good combination. We all exchanged looks and Zayn nudged Louis. Lou was so busy watching the girls, he didn't notice Liam hyperventilating.

    I watched as Louis whispered some things in his ear and he relaxed. Louis and Liam have been inseparable since they were 13 so it's not a surprise that only Lou can calm him down. The girl band finished. They only sang anyways, they didn't play anything. Like me and Louis play the guitar and Liam took over the drums. Zayn and Harry are our lead vocalists but we change roles occasionally.

  ''C'mon guys, let's go eat something while the others play okay?'' Zayn suggested and we nodded knowing seeing other groups perform will only make us more panicky and nervous. We heard a grumbling sound and exchanged looks but finally landing on a red faced Harry. We burst into laughter right there and race towards the cafeteria where they were serving al kinds of food fro the audience of THE MUSIC BATTLE our school have every year.   

            

 **  
**


End file.
